Wooden furniture, for example pine frame beds, is now often supplied in a flat pack for assembly at home.
Certain sections such as for example the bed ends, top (headrest) and bottom are often assembled in the factory by gluing and by the use of dowels or mortise and tenon etc. These can be neatly assembled without any unsightly fixing members being visible.